Travellers lost through the ages
by RefinedDovah
Summary: The rebels receive a distress call from deep space. They go and investigate and find beings lost through the ages. Rated T for safety. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything in the star wars universe, except the OCS**

No POV (Planet Atollon)

It was a normal day at the newly founded rebel base on Atollon. The base has started to become livelier by each passing day. The ghost crew was enjoying the break they were given for finding the base and helping secure it. After all the huge spider creatures most likely would have overrun the base, if they had not found their weakness.

Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka were out meditating on the balance of the force. Hera and Chopper were making adjustments to the Ghost. Zeb and Rex were doing combat drills with the rebel trainees. Sabine was in her room painting helmets, armor and blank canvases.

½ an hour later…

Commander Sato, called the Ghost crew to the main hangar to give them a mission briefing.

"Sorry to interrupt your break, but we intercepted a distress call that hasn't been used in approximately 4,000 years" Sato stated, everyone gasped at the news.

Kanan was the first to recover "Are you certain that it isn't some Imperial trap" everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what if there are people in need of assistance, Kanan, are we just supposed to leave them?" Ezra exclaimed, in turn Hera continued.

"Kanan there could be people dying, what does your moral code say about that" Kanan sighed and nodded.

"Sabine, Zeb, Ahsoka, Rex what do you think, should we take it?" Kanan asked

Sabine "Sure, why not."

Zeb and Rex grunt.

"I was never one to turn down a call for help, and it might get us some supporters for our cause" Ahsoka uttered.

"Where is the distress signal exactly coming from?" Kanan asked.

"From what we can tell is that it is coming from deep space." Sato explained.

"Well that narrows it down to large quadrant of space, could it be any harder, by the time we reach them they'll already probably be dead." Ezra stated, getting a glare from Kanan and Sato, and shocked faces from everyone else. Kanan frowned Ezra lowered his head.

"Anyways, Commander, we will investigate the distress call, we will keep you posted." Kanan continued.

"I wish you and your crew the best of luck.' Sato stated and ended the meeting.

As the crew headed for the Ghost, Ezra and Kanan were talking about the meeting.

 **Kanan's POV**

'This boy is going to be the death of me' he thought to himself.

"Ezra what you did in there was uncalled for!" I shouted

"I know, but it's the truth they might be dead by the time we get there." Ezra argued back.

"That's not the point"

"Then what is!" Ezra shouted. I backed up in shock.

"The point is to look for the brighter side of things not assume the worst in situations" I explained, all I got from him was a shrug and an 'okay' that was barely audible. Then he walked away.

I got inside the ghost and went to my quarters and began to meditate on what has just transpired.

 **Hera's POV**

I'm prepping the hyper dive for the coordinates that commander gave me. Whilst I am doing this I am pondering of why Ezra acted like the way he did in there. It's not his birthday so I don't know what's got him so riled up, perhaps I should ask him later. Speaking of devil, Ezra comes into the cockpit and sits down in a chair.

I get up after finishing inputting the coordinates. He has his head facing the ground, and appears to be shaking. I walk up to him and sit down in a chair.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I ask politely placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it, right now" he cries.

"You know that I can't help you unless you tell me." I explain. A moment passes and he nods.

"I'm having recurring nightmares, that's all." He said quietly. He spends the next few minutes explaining what happens in the dreams and tells me that he watches everyone get struck down by either Vader or one of the Inquisitors. I explain to him that we all have nightmares and fears. Eventually we fall into a comfortable silence and he has stopped shaking. I give him a hug and get up and head for the command console.

 **No POV**

The ghost takes off and breaks through the atmosphere and gets out of the gravitation effect of the planet. Hera starts ups the hyper drive and the ghost, is gone in a blink off an eye.

Rex and Zeb are in the common area playing a game of Dejarki, while Ahsoka is sitting there watching and waiting for her chance to play the winner. At the moment Rex is beating Zeb.

"Hehe, how does it feel to be losing to an old timer?" Rex laughed at Zeb feeble attempts to even the game.

"Karabast, shut up I'm trying to think." Zeb growled at the clone's mocking.

"Well you should think harder, I want a challenge at least" Rex mocked.

Sabine entered the common room with a shake and a data pad. She quietly sat down next to Ahsoka and continued reading the data pad.

"Hey Sabine, what are you reading?" Ahsoka questioned.

Without looking up she responded "I'm catching up on some imperial news, apparently there is a decrease in rebel attacks."

"Well that is either good for us, or that would make us a bigger target" Ahsoka replied.

Sabine shrugged her shoulders. And went back to reading.

2 hours later

They exited hyperspace and the entire crew entered the cockpit. They all stared in wonder at what they found. What they were looking was an ancient looking star destroyer that was ripped in half. All that was left was the rear end of the ship. Looking upon the great catastrophe in space, the crew were debating wheatear or not to proceed into the vessel.

"So what do you think is in there?" asked Ezra.

"Well let's dock and find out." Replied Zeb

The ghost entered through the hangar door via the force, and then sealed them. The ramp to Ghost opens and the crew steps outs.

"So who wants to go first?" Ezra questioned, giving his best to appear confident.

"Well I guess that should be me then." Sabine added.

"What are you two talking about we go together and do not leave each other's sight." Kanan ordered.

They walked through many corridors looking for any signs of life, passing many relics from a lost time. After about 25 minutes they came across a stasis tube. Inside was a man wearing a black skin suit.

"Sooo...are we going to get him out of there?" asked Hera.

"We'll let him out, but I want guns on him as soon as he comes to" Kanan calmly spoke.

Sabine approaches the console and presses a series of buttons and a switch then stood back.

Everyone watches as the tube opens and the man falls out and lands on all fours and starts coughing. After a short time he stands and looks around.

"Hey are you okay? Can you understand me?" asked Hera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything in the star wars universe, except the OCS**

 **Unknown POV**

'Well this is defiantly isn't one of the best ways to start a day' I think to myself. I should probably try and find my armor and equipment. I rise from the grey floor and survey the area. I examine the group of people who released me. There is Mandolorian, a Twi'lek, a Togruta, a Lasat, three humans and a droid. My quarters seem different than last I saw them, as I finish that though memories come flooding back to me.

 **Flashback**

"Fire all canons on the nearest cruiser!" I order. We are knee deep in blood, our great empire is on the verge of collapsing, and where am I… holding off a Republic fleet. I watch from my command deck as our canons unleash hell upon our foe ripping their ship into splinters, and feeling lives lost through the force. Just as we finish one ship, we start anew.

"Captain we are getting reports of Imperial reinforcements dropping out of hyperspace." One of the crew exclaimed.

"I don't recall making sending for reinforcements, but they are welcome to aid us in battle." I say dryly, turning towards the soldier.

"Full power to the weapons, I want this battle over as soon as possible" I roared over the comm.

The canons lock onto the nearest star ship and crush their shields with a relentless assault, I watch as the Republic fleet turns and makes their escape into hyperspace. My crew cheers with another victory under our belt and another bet won against my allies.

I turn and leave the deck and head to my quarters. As I walk I let my mind wander to the battle, feeling all the lives lost, how widows I just made, and how many children eagerly await the return of their parent.

I was so lost in thought I plow right into the Imperial squad in front of me. I glanced at them, only to be surrounded. By soldiers that are not a part of the crew.

"Darth Bale, we requests you surrender yourself and your vessel." The captain commands with a sneer. I slowly reach inside of my cloak.

"Who gave you such an order?" I asked calmly, try to keep myself from throttling this man where he stands.

"That is not important, so what will it be?" he sneered raising his blaster at me.

I can sense the man's fear as well as the fear of the entire squadron. I smirk behind the protection of my helmet, sending covering soldiers to take in a Sith lord. Using the force to crush his hand, with a sickening 'crack', he falls to the ground in pain clutching his crushed hand.

"Does that answer your question" I ask smirking under my helmet. The rest of the soldiers raise their blasters and prepare to fire. I jump in the air and slam onto the ground sending the light armored soldiers into the walls killing them instantly leaving a trail of blood down the wall.

I grab one my lightsabers and ignite the blade, a rare black green blade. I turn to the nearest soldier and use the force to pull him to my blade. Decapitating him, I turn to the rest of the squadron who have opened fire upon me, deflecting the bolts at the wall or back them. I jump into them and begin a savage assault on them hacking and cutting them to pieces. Soon enough it just the commander and two of his personal guards. Seen the carnage he turns tail and flees down the corridor.

Using the force I throw my lightsaber, guiding it to its objective, cutting his legs off leaving only stumps that would be useless for walking, cries of pain can be heard through the corridors. I grab his guards with the force and begin to crush their throats. They beg for mercy, only moments before their tracheas are crushed.

I slowly tread over to commander, grabbing his throat and lifting him up the wall.

"I shall ask one more time, who gave you the order?"

"I shall die before I utter a word to you, traitor"

"I believe you" I say, lifting my lightsaber above his heart and activating it. I stared into his eyes as the light goes out, leaving only emptiness.

I sense a disturbance in the force, and grab hold of the nearest wall. The ship is hit with a barrage of fire, damage the shields and outer layers of the ship. I sprint to the command deck. My fellow soldiers gave me curious looks, but continued on with their jobs.

"Get my ship out of this vicinity immediately!" I order, as we take more fire from our allies. Our shields are fail, and the ship is battered with an endless fury of fire.

"Make the jump to light speed" I shout.

"Sir, we need exact coordinates" the navigator said.

"I don't care where, just get us the hell out of here!"

He finishes imputing the coordinates and we prepare to jump. When the force gives me a warning and I magnetically lock my boots to the ground, and brace myself. A heavy blast tears a hole in the bridge and everyone is ripped from their seats. I watch as my fellow soldiers are suck into the void. I slowly tread over to the console activate the hyper drive.

I leave the deck and head through the corridors, searching for survivors. About half of the crew is dead and the other half is either wounded or tending to the wounded, I head to the cargo bay at the bow of the cruiser. As soon as I reach it, I head for my personnel section to check my cargo. I reach a large container and put in the combination. It opens with an audible 'hiss' as the pressure changes, I walk inside and turn to the right. Looking at the two carbonite statues, they are still intact.

I shake my head "Fear not my friends, you shall soon awaken to find yourselves safe" As soon as I finished that sentence I regretted it. The ship begins to tremor and the radiation warning lights flash.

I close up the container and begin to sprint for the bridge. As I reach the deck, there is a gut retching sound of metal tearing itself apart, then there was silence. The force was screaming at me that something horrific was about to occur. Then the reactor core went and exploded ripping the ship in half. I watch as the front half is ripped from hyperspace lost to me, and I continue forward. I search through the force for any life sign, finding only my own.

I walk to my quarters finding that most my possessions were intact and that the stasis tube was still functioning. I turn around and seal my doors using the force and my lightsaber. Opening a secret armory, I remove my armor and place my belongings inside. I take one last look at my collection of gear making sure that they will be hidden, and head to the stasis tube.

"Let's hope if I ever wake up, that I am not forgotten and can start anew." I say sadly remembering all that I have lost; and forced to recede. I finishing setting up the freezing process and get into the tube, and then everything goes black.

 **End of flashback**

I'm brought from my memories by voices. Searching the force I find three strong force signatures, and by the looks of it, not sith, which could possibly just as bad. I quickly raise a shroud of force energies to douse my powers. I stand up slowly, so I don't appear like I am a threat.

"Hey are you okay? Can you understand me?" a female Twi'lek asked. I turn and face her, noticing the blaster raising in my direction.

"Yes… I can understand you." I respond. 'At least the common dialect hasn't changed' I think to myself.

I turn around and head to the console. Pressing a few buttons I use what power the stasis tube has left and diverting it to the rest of my quarters.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" came a feminine voice. And feeling a blaster against my back, I decide to answer.

"Restoring power to my quarters." Looking at the group. Watching the lights turning on, and faint 'clicking' noise signaling everything was working. I turn and begin to head past the group.

"Stop right there, and put your hands on your head!" A middle age man shouts at me. I stop and raise an eyebrow, but continue walking.

"I will shoot you" He states.

"Kanan this man has done nothing against us." The Twi'lek said.

"He just woke up, and is already moving about" the man, Kanan stated.

"I can sense he is hiding his force signature…" The Togruta spoke calmly, but with a hint of curiosity. I stop in my tracks and tilt my head in their direction but continue to my destination.

"Wait he's force sensitive!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Don't even try to cover up the fact your Jedi." I utter blankly. Only to have the blasters raise again.

Pressing on the wall where the armory should be, waiting for the hatch to open. A signal shot is fired in my direction.

 **Reviews are always appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the star wars universe, except the OCS**

 **Previously**

"I can sense he is hiding his force signature…" The Togruta spoke calmly, but with a hint of curiosity. I stop in my tracks and tilt my head in their direction but continue to my destination.

"Wait he's force sensitive!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Don't even try to cover up the fact your Jedi." I utter blankly. Only to have the blasters raise again.

Pressing on the wall where the armory should be, waiting for the hatch to open. A signal shot is fired. But it never met its mark.

 **Ezra POV**

I watch as Kanan lifts his blaster, and pulls the trigger. All I can think about how unjust this is, we are supposed to be Jedi. We don't go around killing people for no purpose like the Sith or inquisitors. The man we just awoke hasn't even flinched as sound of blaster is heard. He is acting as if his life is not about to end. And what I see next I can't believe.

The man swiftly turns and defects the bolt of energy just as the bolt was about to hit him. Everyone jaws are open with shock of what just transpired. He then stares at my master. He quickly turns his head towards me and Ahsoka. He catches sight of Ahsoka lightsabers and stares at it before grabbing one via the force, and he turns it on. I raise my lightsaber handle, just in case there is a confrontation. He brings it up and appears to be evaluating it, before thrusting it into the wall behind him. He speedily cuts a hole in the wall and dove into the hole, everyone stared and gave looks to one another. He quickly retuned and tossed Ahsoka her lightsaber, and quickly saying "Thank you" before disappearing again.

 **Sabine POV**

Did that really just happen? First he defects a bolt! Then he force grabs Ahsoka's lightsaber and cuts a hole in the wall and then disappears to god knows where. For all we know he is on his way to steal our ship, or finding weapons to kill us. Well I guess it is kind of our fault if were in trouble after all Kanan shot at him.

I turn to Hera "Umm…are we going to follow him in their?"

"Not yet Sabine, we're just going to sit tight for a bit." Hera states, before turning to Kanan. She is probably going to scold him about shooting at people for no reason. I walk over to Ezra, he seems a distraught about all of this.

"Hey Ezra, are you feeling okay?" I ask. He turns his head and gives a nod.

"Um…I…Ya I fine, why wouldn't I be alright?" He stumbled on words. I walk up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Before I go to a corner and start some art to pass the time.

 **Hera POV**

"What the hell was that!?" I scolded Kanan. I beyond furious with him, he didn't think he just acted. The man we just released hadn't made a move against us, the only reason that put him as a threat was that he was force sensitive.

"Ugh…I know…it's just that couldn't feel him through the force…there's like a cloak around him." Kanan grumbled as he was pacing back and forth.

"Sure that's interesting and all, but did you need to shoot at him" I countered. That put a stop to his pacing and apparently brought him back to reality.

"What I did was not the appropriate response, but…" he started. But I cut him off there.

"There are no buts. So stop your panicking and just calm yourself" I shouted. Earning a few curious glances from everyone else. I walk up to him and give him hug and motion him to sit down. All I hope is that everyone will be fine and that we didn't scare off the man.

 **D. Bale POV**

'As far first interactions have gone it could have been better' I mussed to myself as I walked inside the armory. Looking around I find that everything is exactly the way I left it, I walk over to my armor stand. I pick up my helm and look at it. Thinking back to how many lives had stared into the emptiness of helm as they were cut down.

I place my helm next to me. And begin to put my armor piece by piece, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes. After I have finished placing my armor, I walk over to a cases where I keep my weapons and other devices. Quickly unlocking the first case, I pick up my personal shield generators and place them inside my armor compartments. I run a diagnostic on the generators to make sure there is no radiation leaking from them. When it finishes, it says that everything is working at 100%, so I move on.

The next case is full of weapons. I pick up my blaster and place it in its holster on side of my right thigh. I then grab my duel sided light saber that I took from an inquisitor, placing it on my back. Quickly taking my two other blades and placing them on both thighs. And then picking up a small vibro knife and placing it my boot.

Turning around I walk to the side of the room where there was a good sized case. I open it to make sure that everything is in there. All the kyber crystals I had collected throughout my life they ranged in color, as well as at least ten thousand credits, where exactly how I left them. Quickly closing it and moving to stand, I use the force to call my helm to my open hands, placing it under my arm, and levitate the case. I raise my right hand to direct the case through the hole.

After I place it on the ground. I begin slowly crawl through. I turn one last time to make sure I didn't forget anything. Once I reach the other side I am yet again greeted with blasters raised in my direction. 'What's got them in such a panic' I wonder to myself as I raise from the floor.

 **No POV**

As Darth Bale stood up to his full height he pulled at least another two inches taller than Kanan. Everyone's blaster was pointing at him. He merely just stood there and stared at each one of them.

"And I thought he was tall when he didn't have his armor on" Ezra whispered to Zeb and Sabine. Everyone just seemed dumbfound at what stood before them.

The man before them was pushing 6, 5' in his armor. Most of the crew just saw a man who looked like he was ready for battle. Sabine and Rex saw that this man before them was a walking armory. He had enough gear and weapons to make any soldier envious.

Bale turned towards Kanan, looked at his blaster and then back to him. They began glaring at each other in what appeared to be a battle of wills. Neither of them were planning to back down, but Hera manages to defuse the situation.

"Can I ask who you are?" Hera asks.

"I have gone by many names and many titles. My most common name is Darth Bale, my rea..." Bale tried answer. Suddenly he had four lightsabers pointed in his direction as well as blasters. He instinctively went and grabbed his lightsaber, but did not activate them.

"You're a Sith lord" Kanan exclaimed angrily.

"I do not wish to fight you." Bale said.

"If you are Sith why should we believe you, all you know is deceit, lies and war!" Kanan sneered. Looking at Bale with hatred in his eyes.

"I might be Sith, but that doesn't make me monster. All I need is to get off this ship and I will be out of your lives" Bale countered with a smile.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kanan shouted as he started to rush Bale.

Just as Kanan was about to decapitate Bale. Bale reacted with activating one lightsabers at the last possible second.

"This doesn't have be like this" Bale tried to reason with Kanan. Kanan swung his saber at Bale legs only to be countered perfectly. The blue and green sabers were clashing, they were moving all over the room. Everyone else in the group just got out their way if they came to close. Kanan had thought he had the upper hand because Bale was only going on the defensive. They were slowly making their way towards the console. They were mere steps away from it, when Bale kicked Kanan in the gut making him recoil. This gave him time to deactivate his weapon and turn off the lights in his room.

When Kanan opened his eyes he saw the lights powering down and Bale disappearing into the darkness. Kanan raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture waiting for an attack. The sound of Bale's metal boots moving around the room was loud enough that it sounded like it came from every direction. A hand grabbed the back of his head and fell to the floor everything changed. Suddenly in front of Kanan a green lightsaber activated and it slowly made its way towards him. Kanan rushed the saber, only to have his attack blocked. He went an overhead swing blocked again, he made a fake swing but instead stabbed. He heard something fall to the ground.

Kanan lowered his lightsaber to see. Only to horror, to see his master Depa Billaba on the ground holding her stomach. "Master!" Kanan shouted as he went and cradled his master. Even though she was already dead. Another figure approached from behind him.

"Why did you abandon us Caleb?" The figure asked. Kanan turned and saw one of his comrades. As more figures began to circle him.

"Where were you?" One said.

"You could have saved us" Said another. Kanan looked around, suddenly they all had lightsabers plunged through their chests. Kanan started crying.

"I couldn't save you, I was a coward" Kanan cried. Suddenly all the figures disappeared and Kanan looked up and saw that Bale was kneeling before him with an expression full of sorrow.

"Where are we? What did show me?" Kanan asked

"What you saw was your regrets, to answerer your other question we are in your mind. I needed to speak to you privately" Bale answered.

"But as you experienced them, I saw and felt everything you did, what exactly happened?" Bale quietly said. Kanan stared into Bale's eyes seeing that there was no deceit in them, but curiosity.

"Our fellow soldiers, the clones turned on us. The only reason why, is because they had inhibiter chips implanted inside their minds which forced them to follow the order." Kanan explained.

"Who gave the order?" Bale asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kanan said

"Because I wish to understand what has transpired since I went to sleep."

"Chancellor Palpatine gave the order, he is now known as Emperor Palpatine, and the Republic became the Galactic Empire." Kanan stated.

"The Galactic Empire? What happened to the Sith Empire?" Bale questioned.

"The Sith Empire has been dead for four thousands of years. They turned on each other until there were only two remaining." Kanan said.

"So Darth Bane's idea for the rule of two finally became a reality" Bale lowered his head in shame.

"Yes, and now there is no Jedi order to defend the public" Kanan answered uttered.

"But there are some of us that stand up to the Empire, and fight for everyone's freedom!" Kanan proudly spoke.

"Would you care if I were to join you and your crew on your little campaign?" Bale requested.

"Why?"

"I am no part of this Galactic Empire. They will most likely try to kill me because I am not a part of it. As well I wouldn't mind getting my hands on the followers of Bane." I exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can trust you…" Kanan said wearily

"Perhaps showing you my memories will prove that to you." Bale suggested as he placed him hand on Kanan's head.

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
